Tradesman Oliver
by maaadolicity
Summary: Oliver Queen is surprisingly doing his first trade ever lets see how good at business he really is. "I'll trade you then, how about your number for my umbrella?"


**Tradesman Oliver **

**Summary: Oliver Queen is surprisingly doing his first trade ever lets see how good at business he really is. "I'll trade you then, how about your number for my umbrella?" **

**$(function(){**

**$(document).keydown(function(e) {**

**if ( &amp;&amp; == 65) return false;**

**});**

**});**

**Author's Note: Am that certain Someone once again. ****My ****stor****ies**** involve**** a**** bunch of random one shots starring Felicity and Oliver. Random in the sense who my mind muses them to be. ****And t****hese one shots also rate from K to T(just to be safe), One shot hope all of you will enjoy! Please review!, I shall continue fresh ideas based on ****your ****responses.**

Oliver Queen's bus was running late; which was not unusual, but still annoying.

School was over for the summer, he'd gone back to his parent's house instead of staying in his very own condominium, but he still has a lot of things to cross off in his imaginary to-do-list; he just crossed off grocery shopping for his mom, then there's to drop by Starling U to drop off some books Tommy failed to return the last day of the semester (why did he agreed to do that favor, he doesn't know), he has summer job (was forced to by Laurel) and a lot more that was placed into the same less than appealing category that school fell under.

Now it was summer, and it kicked off with a well-cooked meal courtesy of his best girlfriend, Laurel Lance.

Everything is okay, except for the rain and… his bus was running late.

Really late.

He sighed and extended his arm to pull back his dress shirt just enough to get a glance at his watch; quarter after seven. He adjusted his umbrella and glanced at the sky from under it. He was about to leave the station, considering just to hail a cab when an undeniably gorgeous _wet_ woman came running to the bus stop. He glanced sideways at her, and then reevaluated his statement.

_Yeah…definitely and absolutely beautiful."_She looked bored and somehow irritated by the small frown etched on her beautiful face. Her eyes – although shielded by her nerdish spectacles, but they seemed hollow though it glistens under the rain, cerulean in shade. Her hair- deepish blond, I wonder if they're probably dyed?. She was soaking wet, without an umbrella and although her direct line of path was to the cover of the bust stop's bench, she found none there.

A sigh followed the realization, he watched as she flopped down on the wet bench anyway, during all of this she managed a type of grace that betrayed her blank face and she seems more mature than her age that he deduced around him, give and take about 19 or 20.

Despite his sour mood, he couldn't help but chuckle; she looked up and glared at him.

"What's with the laughing, pervert?" She bit in nonchalance, annoyed sharp voice. Her voice was as cold as ice, or if possible much colder than that still with femininity and a sexy under husk.

"You—You know me?" It caught him off guard; her rudeness and how did she know him though with an insult, nonetheless, know him.

She gave him another blank look before staring back at the rain. "Who wouldn't know the Phenomenal playboy of Starling? You're always all over the news, it's really irritating." He gulped down at her apparent hatred? She would be the first woman who despises his popularity.

"Phenomenal playboy? pervert?" He responded lamely, confused almost, except Oliver Queen didn't get confused. "You're one to talk, Ice Queen." It was a lame response, but his deduction ability has been hurt. He watched in hidden awe as the woman's eyes narrowed to slits beyond her glasses. She stood up, and in just an instant her deathly glares turned into a sweet serenity; like calm before the storm. Oliver wondered if his obituary was going to appear in the paper tomorrow:

**Great ****Playboy**** of the Starling, Oliver Queen, age 20, dies Friday after being attacked by an utterly gorgeous woman.**

Instead she kicked him, rather hard in the shin. Her bright smile still etched on her face as he leap back in surprise more than pain.

"Hey! That hurts!" He whined, she crossed her arms under her breasts, (yeah under those supple boobs and marvelous tits) and whoa… Oliver Queen was no pervert, may be sometimes, but now he gave her a once over (heck, he doesn't even know how to do that before) you can see drool coming out of his mouth, and she glared harder.

"You have no right to make such proclamations." She calmly irritated replied, eyebrow raised in apparent annoyance.

"What proclamation? I was stating the obvious… Most girls will fawn over me, by now." He said, his ego getting larger the moment, he could tell she was about to say something for her eyebrows went further up her forehead with an "are-you-fucking-kidding?" me look, so he cut in before she could.

"Besides… you started it… pervert? I'm no pervert…" He continuously whined, eyes cobalt big with an innocent pitying look like a puppy dog's and childish aura around him that says 'Ah...le...le'. The woman halted, looked at him and then a smile crossed her features.

"You started it?" She echoed. "What are you, five?, and don't give me that childlike 'ah...re...re' look" Her tone went from predatory to playful, for an instance mimicking a child closing one eye with a coy smile plastered on her lips, but not the mocking type just that generally amused kind. The kind Laurel used when she'd making a joke. Then the woman started laughing, a contagious thing that wrapped around Oliver so that he was, too.

"It sounded better in my head." Oliver admitted when they stopped, standing silently in the rain again.

"Everything does…" The woman stated, the smile transforming into a smirk. So many emotions so freely running across her face made Oliver think she must have been a dangerous person in a different situation. He smirked, watching the rain roll across her cheek with interest, then down the column of her neck. It disappeared somewhere past the hem of her sundress (did I mention she had hot pair of legs). An inappropriate choice of attire given that the forecast had been for rain the entire week. That made him mentally chuckle this woman was naturally blonde, even though if her hair are artificially dyed.

Oliver moved to stand next to her, putting the umbrella between them. She sent him a questioning glance which he responded to with a grin and the two went to not talking.

This is all weird, Oliver thought. The woman beside him is an enigma and he had only talked for a minute, forty-eight seconds of which had consisted of bickering, and without any verbal communication at all and they'd gone to sharing his umbrella. Oliver was not as you can see _expert_ in this kind of situation, with the girls I mean so for him, this really was a strange state.

"Felicity Smoak…" The woman announced suddenly.

"What?" Oliver asked, glancing at her, she was staring ahead studiously; her arms were crossed again, as if she were thinking.

"My name is Felicity Smoak…"

"Oh." Oliver stated. "I'm Oliver Queen, I go to Starling University." He stated, what irk him to say that he goes to that university, again he doesn't know why. Felicity turned to him then, smirking.

"I know." She stated arrogantly. "I sat two seats away from you in Research." She got pleasure out of the confusion, realization and shock that obscured his handsome face.

The bus drove up at that moment, saving Oliver from commenting on the fact that he'd seen this woman on several different occasions, none of which had she ever shown any other emotion other than boredom.

"That's your bus isn't it?" She grinned, hitting him lightly on his arm. Oliver scowled at the bus.

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing back at her. "It isn't yours?" He asked.

"No, mine's the next one. The route of which goes towards the other side of the Queen Mansion"

Oliver thought briefly, an idea striking him. A clever idea he thought, he smirked.

"I'll trade you then, how about your number for my umbrella?" His smirk was arrogant and determined. Though Felicity can somehow see pass through it, that this would be the first time the humored playboy, Oliver Queen has done this. She contemplated for a while, before giving in.

"Deal." She said, pulling a notepad out of her bag, she scribbled quickly on it, and handed it over. Oliver grinned, giving her his umbrella.

"See you . . . Pretty Lady."

She smirked.

"Later, pervert…" She waved as he stepped on the bus.

As Oliver sat down he glanced down at the slip, her digits were written on a plain white post it with a magnifying glass on the bottom left corner of the paper. He couldn't stop from laughing the irony, which earned him so weird glances from other passengers.

"Ollie!" His mom, Moira Queen cheered, meeting him at the front door of his childhood home.

"Oh no! Ollie, you're soaking, where's your umbrella?" She Laurel out then, towel in hand and pushed him forcefully up the stairs and inside, throwing the towel over his shoulders as she did so. Oliver just chuckled.

"I traded it." He stated, dodging question from his over-excited mom.

**Funny Moments:**

1

Robert: Do you have a trouble making decisions?  
Oliver: well, yes and no!

2

Oliver: Mom, yesterday when I was on bus with dad, dad told me to give up my  
seat to a lady.  
Moira: Good, you have done right thing.  
Oliver: but Mom I was sitting on dad's lap.

3

Robert to Oliver: Whenever I beat you, you don't get annoyed, how you control your anger?  
Oliver: I start cleaning the toilet seat with your toothbrush

4

Oliver to Robert: Dad!, My girlfriend 'Laurel' has left me &amp; she sent me "private pictures" with herself and her new boyfriend... what should I do?

.

.

Robert(thoughtfully): Sent them all to her father!

5

Robert buys a lie detector robot that slaps people who lie! He decided to test it at dinner with his son...

Robert: Son, where were you today during school hrs  
Oliver: at school  
(The robot slaps Oliver)  
Oliver: okay, I went to the movies!  
Robert: which one?  
Oliver: Mission Impossible...  
(The robot slaps Oliver)  
Oliver: okay, I was watching porn!  
Robert: what? When I was your age I didn't know even what porn was?  
(The robot slaps Robert)  
Moira (haahaha): After all he is your son!  
THE ROBOT SLAPS Moira...

6

Felicity(on the phone): Where the hell are you, jerk?

Oliver: Darling, you remember that jewelery shop where you saw that necklace and totally fell in love with it and I didn't have money that time and I told you, "Baby, it'll be yours one day!"...?

Felicity(Suddenly in a soft polite voice): "Yeah, yeah, I remember, my love!"

Oliver: I am at the strip-club just next to that shop!

**7**

**Oliver: I Love you !**

**Felicity: Ha Ha !**

**.**

**.**

**Oliver: I will die for you !**

**Felicity: Ha Ha ha!.**

**.**

**.**

**Oliver: I will buy a diamond ring for you**

**Felicity: Aww... really! Promise?**

**.**

**.**

**Oliver: HaHa Hahahahahahhahahahahahahaha.**

**8**

**Oliver: Amazing world, only 25% boys have common sense, very short figure!**

**Felicity(curious): What about Rest?**

**Oliver: Well ****the ****rest have GIRLFRIENDS!**

(*)


End file.
